scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Lincoln
CyberChaseZoneFilms2010, CoolZDane and Jaden Groves's movie-spoofs of "Finding Nemo". Cast *Nemo - Lincoln (with Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily and Ronnie Anne as Extras) (The Loud House) *Marlin - Lynn Sr (The Loud House) * Dory - Anna (Frozen) * Coral - Rita (The Loud House) * Gill - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Bloat - Merlin (Thomas and Friends) * Peach - Lexi (Thomas and Friends) * Gurgle - Fear (Inside Out) * Deb - Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) * Flo - Rayna (The Buzz on Maggie) * Bubbles - Theo (Thomas and Friends) * Jacques - Luigi (Cars) * Nigel - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Gerald - Iago (Aladdin) * Seagulls - Marmosets (Rio) * The School of Moonfish - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) * Squishy - Gizmo (Gremlins) * Jellyfish Forest - The Gremlins (Gremlins) * Crush - Bron (The Land Before Time 10) * Squirt - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Bruce - Megatron (Transformers) * Anchor - Starscream (Transformers) * Chum - Barricade (Transformers) * Blenny - Scrat (Ice Age) * Anglerfish - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Mr. Ray - Harold (Thomas and Friends) * Pearl - Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Tad - Stan Marsh (South Park) * Sheldon - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) * Whale - Reptar (Rugrats) * Krill - Wildebeest (The Lion King) * Philip Sherman - Sailor John (Thomas and Friends) * Barbara - Wendy (Gravity Falls) * Darla Sherman - Angelica (Rugrats) * Barracuda - Sabor (Tarzan) * Baby Nemo Egg - Maxi (Roary the Racing Car) * Ted - Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Bill - Randy Marsh (South Park) * Bob - Gerald Broflovski (South Park) * Fish Roaming Around the Neighborhood - * Mother Fish - Audrey (Home on the Range) * Guppies - Chicks (Home on the Range) * Mr. Johanson - George (Thomas and Friends) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - * Sponge Bed Guppy - Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Other Fish Students - Various Human and Animal Kids * Jimmy (Fish Student That Gets Left Behind) - Eugene (Hey Arnold) * Fishes That Nemo Sees Passing by - * Fish Student That Sees Nemo Swimming Out to Sea - Chuckie (Rugrats) * One of Divers That Took Nemo - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Two Pelicans (After the Shark Scene) - Pedro and Nico (Rio) * Patient #1 - * Chuckles - Mr. Tickle (The Mr. Men Show) * * Sea Turtles - Various Dinosaurs * Sea Turtle Babies - Various Dinosaurs Kids * Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Three Fish Listening to the Turtle - Mike, Rex, and Bert (Thomas and Friends) * Minnow - Scruff (Thomas and Friends) * Big Fish - Whiff (Thomas and Friends) * Lobsters - * Swordfishes - Donald and Douglas (Thomas and Friends) * Dolphins - Chuck and Leon (Rocko's Modern Life) * Bird Group #1 - * Birds on Lighthouse - * Bird Group #2 - * Pelican #1 - Zazu (The Lion King) * Patient #2 - * Davey Reynolds - Adam (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Pelican #2 - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Other Pelicans - Various Birds * Boy in Waiting Room - Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Green Crab - Den (Thomas and Friends) * Red Crab - Dart (Thomas and Friends) * Fish Group Who Get Caught in a Net - Ant Workers (Antz) * Fishermen - * Mike Wazowski (In Credits) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Scenes # New Parents # A Terrible Fate # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Lincoln gets Captured # Lynn Sr Meets Anna # Meeting Megatron, Starscream, and Barricade # Toons are Friends, not Food # The Jail Gang # The Snowy Cave # Leopard Seal Attacks # Lincoln's Initiation # Fraggle Impressions # Gremlins # The Vents # Sauropods # The Good News # Off Ramp # Anna Speaks Tyrannosaurus # Moss # Inside the Tyrannosaurus/Reaching the City # The Terascum # Birds # ANGELICA! # Goodbye Anna # Lincoln and Anna # Poaching Net # Reunion # Back at the Town # Jail Escape/End Credits Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:CoolZDane Category:King Jaden Groves Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movies Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Parodies Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Jaden Groves Category:Jaden Cargill Category:Jaden Marcus Category:Jay Grove